Konoha Love Chronicles: Prologue
by StubbornNara
Summary: "Real friends don't have to speak to or see each other everyday to to remain in each others heart always." After two years of being apart, they all finally meet again, but this time, things will be different. Love remains, love blooms, and unexpected love comes.


Prologue

* * *

Naruto Namikaze sat comfortably on his seat as he and the man he called 'Pops', Jiraiya arrived in his school. Today was his first day as a freshman, and man can't he wait to see all his friends. All of them were separated by groups when they were at middle school. They were classmates back on their elementary days, him, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choiji, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Tenten, and...what was his name again? Oh right, Shino. Damn, he kept forgetting his name. He gotta keep that name in mind 'till he bumps into him today.

Elementary days were a heck lot of fun, they were wild and crazy. Most of the time, he's with Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji. He remembered all the crazy things they did together, all the times they got in trouble (which is mostly his fault). It was fun. But when middle school came, they were seperated, by groups, he's heard from Jiraiya that Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were in the same school, and Neji, Lee, and Tenten were in the same school too. Sakura told him that Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji were together too, probably because of their families being close.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were classmates too, well, Sasuke's parents and his, were very close, apparently Sasuke's parents were his godparents, same goes to Sasuke. Sasuke's parents died when he was nine years old.

One night, somebody snuck into their house and killed them. Since the incident, Sasuke became cold to everyone, distant. But he and Naruto became bestfriends. He's the only one who really understands him, because he had no parents to begin with.

Naruto's parents died in a car accident when he was only one year old, the only memory left to him was the necklace that he was wearing. Jiraiya was the one who raised him, owned him like his own son. He was his dad's uncle, when his parents died, he was the one who took over the business, which one day will be his. Sometimes, he felt jealous of his friends whenever he sees them with their parents, he's glad to find someone like him, someone who shared the same loneliness he felt.

As time passed, Sasuke became more open and smiling, thanks to Naruto.

Now, they're in highschool. And they're all together again. Coincidence? Maybe.

"Do I need to come pick you up?" Jiraiya interrupted him on his train of thoughts.

"Don't mind. I'll walk home." He gave him a half smile and got out of the car. Walking inside the campus, holding his backpack in one strap, he started looking for familiar faces.

"Hey idiot, over here," a familiar voice called out to him. Only one person calls him that, like a nickname. He turned to his left, and a smiling Uchiha was walking towards him.

"Hello to you too, jerk." Naruto smiled back at him.

"Is Sakura here yet?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"I haven't seen her," Sasuke answered, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall behind him.

"Hey guys!" the two boys quickly turned around at the sound of Sakura's voice. Naruto's heart leaped at the sight of her. She looks _really _good on her uniform.

"You two seem early today. It's not like you to come this early, even if it is the first day." she grinned lifting an eyebrow.

"Well, we're seeing our old friends again after two years, so I'm a little excited." Naruto admitted, putting his hands on his pockets, his backpack still hanging on his right shoulder.

"A little?" Sakura teased.

Naruto closed his left eye, and lifted his right eyebrow, bending a bit to the right side, as if unsure of his answer, "Maybe?" he earned a light chuckle from the pinkette, he smiled in return.

"Yeah, I'm also excited. I miss them." Sakura sighed.

Sasuke only smiled and turned his head to the other side. To admit that he's also excited to see them again would be embarrassing, for him at least.

But Naruto saw through his disguise. "Looks like _all _of us here are excited." Naruto smirked at his bestfriend, which made Sakura look at Sasuke.

"Hn."

"You are excited!" Both said in unison, pointing a finger to him.

"It's you guys," they all snapped their heads to the very familiar voice. There stood, Shikamaru, Ino, and a Chouji, eating chips.

"Shikamaru," Naruto gave his signature smile to the Nara.

They've changed, a bit. Ino's hair got longer and so did her bangs, it's covering her right eye now. Chouji, well...he got a _little bit _bigger. And his hair also got longer, he's still eating those chips though. And Shikamaru, nothing much really, he just got taller.

"Pig!" Sakura beamed at the blonde.

"Forehead!" The two girls braced each other in a tight hug.

They started screaming, making the boys cringed. Then they started complimenting each other, then talked about their lives for the past two years, then talked about their love lives, then started gossiping. They were talking so fast, the other guys didn't know if they can even understand each other.

"Women." Shikamaru grumbled.

"So Naruto, you've changed. You're more calm than usual." Chouji commented between bites.

"Huh? What change? I'm always like this." Naruto stated, looking himself up.

"Well, you got taller, and your voice got deeper. And you don't seem loud than you used to be."

"That's called puberty. And trust me, he's not that quiet, or calm," Sasuke butted in, giving Naruto a disappointed look.

"I knew it. Well you surely haven't changed at all Sasuke, you only got taller." Shikamaru said, joining the conversation, his hands on his pockets.

"I can say the same to you," Sasuke half smiled at him.

"So I guess it's true huh, everyone of our friends are here as well." Shikamaru said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Naruto!" Their heads turned to Ino, who was now leaping into Naruto's arms. Guess the 'gossiping' was now over.

Naruto tried prying her off of his body but she just held her grip even tighter. She grabbed his face and focused on his features, saying how much his face got matured, she started pinching his cheeks and ears.

After minutes of suffocation, she let go of him and with a screech, she jumped into Sasuke's arms and did the same thing she did to his bestfriend.

Sakura chuckled at her bestfriend's actions and turned to Shikamaru and Chouji. "You guys," she cooed.

She gave them both a warm hug, which they both gladly returned. At least her hug isn't suffocating like Ino's. Poor Sasuke, Naruto.

"Wow Naruto! Your voice has gotten so deep!" Ino exclaimed, amazed.

"Um, it's puberty," Naruto mockingly said, fixing his collar.

"Yeah, but compared to Sasuke and Shikamaru, you've changed, a lot physically." she pointed out.

"What about Chouji?" he glanced at the boy, who already finished his snack and started opening another one.

"Well his hair's changed. But that's it," Ino commented, also looking at their friend.

"He also got fa-" before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sasuke was already covering his mouth.

"Don't say _it." _Sasuke warned in a slow softer voice, that only Naruto could hear. The other guys sighed in relief. Phew, that was close.

Naruto almost said the forbidden word.

Fat.

They all remembered how horrible it was whenever someone mentions 'fat', 'fatso', 'fatty' to Chouji. Someone ends up getting hurt, even going to the principal's office and getting in a whole lot of trouble, just because of that terrible word.

The first time they've seen the tragedy was when Kiba insulted him when they were 7 years olds. One moment they were standing across each other, yelling, the next thing they knew, Chouji was straddling Kiba, strangling his neck, if they haven't moved fast, Kiba would've been dead! He was turning blue for goodness sake! And after that, nobody. Ever. Dared. To call him fatso ever again. The word was officially forbidden. Except when they encounter people that are not-so-friendly. They have to hold him back from killing whoever was the person.

Chouji was just about to ask Naruto what was he gonna say, when Kiba, Hinata and Shino showed up.

"Looks like the party's already started," Kiba exclaimed with a smug as they strode over the group.

"H-hi," Hinata greeted shyly.

Ino and Sakura were quick to act. They both gave Hinata a tight hug, while the boys exchanged their greetings.

"Wow, Hinata, you've gotten sexy," Sakura commented, giving the blue haired girl an up and down look.

"Yeah, you might be sexier than me," Ino agreed, half joking. Hinata blushed at their comments.

"Hey, Sh-Shino," Naruto smiled brightly at him. Yes! He remembered.

"You stuttered." Shino noted.

"W-what?" Oh what now?

"You stuttered my name. And the way your face looked when you greeted me, it's like it was your first time mentioning my name. Have you forgotten?" Shino went into the details of his statement, like always.

"E-eh.." Naruto gave him a ridiculous look.

"You didn't stutter when you mentioned Kiba's name." Shino pointed out. This guy... haven't changed.

"Shino, you're sulking again." Kiba stated with anxiety.

"Hey Hinata, you're looking very pretty as well." Chouji complimented, smiling.

"T-thanks, Chouji," she smiled back and gave him a welcoming hug, she also hugged the others. The other girls, turned their attention to the other two new comers.

Hinata then turned to Naruto, she also wanted to hug him, but something's stopping her from doing so, and she doesn't know why she's always acting weird around him, even now.

After a few moments of standing there awkward, Naruto was the one to break the silence between them, "Aren't you gonna give me a hug?" he asked, half smiling, wondering why he's the only one not getting a hug from the girl.

Hinata was surprised by the sudden question, but quickly shook her head from spacing out.

"R-right. S-sorry," she went up to him and hugged him, she was careful, afraid she'll mess things up.

Naruto hugged her back, his arms going around her waist and back, slightly squeezing her. The hug didn't last long, but Hinata took everything in. He was warm, her head was gently resting against his hard chest, she noticed he got taller than before. Well, it has been two years. She felt safe from his embrace, he also smelled good, his scent still the same. Unfortunately Naruto finally let go.

The other guys were already having conversations, but Naruto focused on her. He seemed, curious.

"Looks like you're the one who changed a lot." He smiled.

"Your hair got longer, and you're face have matured. And well, physically, you've really gotten even more prettier than before," he continued. Hinata blushed at his compliments. He was always like this, complimenting her, and keeping her positive, always making her smile and happy. She _loved_ that about him.

"Thank you," she said with appreciation, still blushing.

"Oh hey, you didn't stutter!" He smiled even brighter. He's right, she didn't stutter. Since middle school, she would only stutter when someone compliments and praise her, and well, when she's around Naruto. But this time, she didn't. That made her smile. She really wanted to stop stuttering words around him.

"Y-you're voice is so deep now," Hinata stuttered. Okay, maybe she needs a little more work.

"Why is everyone making a big deal about that?" Naruto scratch the back of his head.

She took this moment to study his features.

His cheeks got thinner, and his chin got a bit longer. His jaw line were more visible than before. His eyes were still blue, but brighter. And his blonde hair got a bit darker now, they were all tousled, and they also got longer. His lips looked so soft and pink, like he never touched it. He really was handsome.

"By the way, did you come here with your cousin? If so, where is he?" Naruto asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes, I did. I think he went off to see Lee a-and Tenten," she replod, still blushing.

"Oh, okay." He smiled again. His smiles always melts her insides.

Suddenly, his smile faded, and looked behind her. "Oh hey look, there they are." He said, pointing out. Hinata turned and saw her cousin, Neji, along with Lee and Tenten, walking towards them.

"Hey. Long time no see," Kiba exclaimed with a big smug, splattered across his face.

"So, everyone's here." Tenten stated, looking over at everyone.

"Good morning," Lee greeted everyone with a flash smile. They greeted them back.

Everyone shared their own greetings to the new comers, and yes, Ino 'suffocating' them.

"Okay, so where to after school?" Tenten asked, excited.

"How 'bout my place?" Naruto suggested, lifting his eyebrows at everyone.

"Is Jiraiya there?" Neji asked, a bit worried.

"Don't worry, he won't be back from the office 'till ten." Naruto reassured. Everyone sighed in relief.

If Jiraiya will be there, it'll be uncomfortable, 'cause he'll either be in his bedroom with a girl 'making noises', or on the phone flirting.

"That's a big relief. Your pops is such a pervert, I even worry about myself." Sakura said in disappointment.

"Yeah, I apologize about his behavior." Naruto scratched the back of his head again.

"Hey, you know what Naruto, your voice has gotten deeper than anyone else have." Tenten said with so much interest.

"Oh, shut up," Naruto grumbled, tired of hearing the same thing over and over.

* * *

**There it is. How do you guys like it? Sorry if you didn't like how I wrote it, this is my very first story. Anyways, updates will be every week, but I'm not promising anything. I have school, you know. :) Please review, tell me if you like the story. Thank you. **


End file.
